in someone elses shoes
by Polar-Flare
Summary: After defeating Gigas our four hero's spirits were adrift. there's a saying "if anything can go wrong it will" well let's just see how everything gets turned upside down
1. Mix 'n' match

As you know, after defeating Gigas, Ness and his friends' spirits left their robot bodies in the past in order to return to their real bodies in the present. What you don't know is they made a small mistake along the way. A small but terrible mistake.

Poo was in a hurry to return to his own body, in his haste he bumped into Jeff, it sent them both flying. That in itself was a catastrophe but not near as catastrophic as the event it caused, Poo's spirit landed in Jeff's body and Jeff's spirit landed in Paula's body.

While this was occurring, Paula's spirit leaned in close to Ness's body. Staring at him. _He's so cute when he sleeps! _She couldn't help but think. She leaned in closer, and closer, then by accident she leaned in a bit too close. Close enough now for her spirit lips to touch his physical ones, and for an instant they did as she stole a quick kiss, in a split second her spirit was in his body.

Ness alone now lacked a body; his was taken so he went to the only available one, Poo's.

This could get interesting.

"Yes you all made it back safely, the world is saved!" Dr. Andonuts exclaimed as soon as he realized that the four children had begun to stir, not realizing the terrible event that had occured

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! Why didn't you get out of my way!" Poo yelled from within Jeff's body

"well SORRY, do you think I would do this on purpose! Maybe if you weren't going so fast in the first place!" Jeff/paula replied

"since when was Paula the smart one? I would have that would be you Jeff" Dr. Andonuts said with a slightly confused expression on his face

"I am Jeff"

"But you're a … girl" Dr. Andonuts pointed out

Jeff looked down then said "for the moment that may be true, but I assure that I most certainly am your son, Jeff"

"I will clear this up, due to unforeseen circumstances" Ness/poo said "I'm Ness in Poo's body, Poo is in Jeff's, Jeff is in Paula's, and Paula is in mine"

"so what now" Paula/ness asked looking at Ness/poo

"why do you instantly assume I know what to do?"

"because we've made it this far on your decisions why stop now?" Jeff replied

"ok fine" Ness said "Let's go get some drugged… I mean Magic Cake!"


	2. two heroines appearance

Two girls in Onett sat in the hidden tree house playing checkers. Their names were Izzy and Ami.

They'd known Ness for a while, Izzy even wore the same outfit as him (not in a stalker way in a childhood friends way), and just like Ness the two had physic powers. They could hear the strange call that Ness and his friends sent out when they were eating the magic cake.

They quickly went to summers.

...

Our four extremely confused heroes were on the beach when Ami and Izzy made their epically overstated entrance.

"Hey Ness!" Izzy said.

"Hiya dude," Ami added.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Ness/Poo asked.

"You called us telepathically with the magic cake," Ami explained.

"Yeah, we're here to help, so these are your friends?"

"And you're all accidentally in each others bodies."

"That would be correct" Jeff said.

Ami and Izzy looked at each other for a moment then simultaneously said, "Let's go."

"Where?" Poo asked.

"I don't know yet."


	3. PSI SMASH

The six heroish people went to Ness's house to continue talking about the problem at hand. They discussed everything from how it happened to all kinds of possible ways to fix it (one of which would have probably worked).

"So what about PSI powers?" Izzy asked.

"What do you mean?" Ness counter asked.

"One of your friends, Jeff I think, can't even use PSI, but now he's in the body of someone who can, and vice versa. So what happens."

"All right I'm going to try it... what can you do Paula?" Jeff asked.

"Try PSI freeze."

"Ok then..." Then Jeff shouted "PSI FREEZE!"

Suddenly Poo (in Jeff's body) was frozen. It worked...

"So if Jeff has my power... then I have Ness's..." Suddenly her expression changed, **"IT'S ALL MINE! ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD IS MINE! (insert evil laugh here)"**

Ami turned to Ness (Poo's body) with a very serious expression, "May I?"

Ness had absolutely no clue what she meant so he just nodded awkwardly.

Ami Walked over to Paula (Ness's body) and swiftly kneed the spot that should not be kneed. Seeing as Paula was currently a guy she fell to the ground with a loud thud, "PSI SMASH."

"Ow," Ness winced.

"Huh did it hurt you too?"

"No I can just Imagine how strong that attack must be, I have about nine hundred and fifty-seven health so that must have been a very strong move to have knocked her out in one hit. Ness explained.

"oh it is a powerful move, it's an automatic critical hit if the target is a guy... and if it's a critical hit then it's one hit KO. So basically one hit OK on all guys." Ami explained, "Izzy can do It too."

"Ok moving along... the only way I can think to get you all back to normal again is doing what got you in this situation in the first place over again," Izzy said.

"So Jeff's dad has to put our spirits in robots and send us back in time again..." Poo, who was now not frozen said.


End file.
